This invention relates to a roll-over mechanism for two-way gang plows. In particular, it relates to such a roll-over mechanism wherein the actuation means operates through a mechanical advantage during the initial stage of the roll over operation in either direction.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,334 the roll-over mechanism for two-way gang plows utilizes a pair of reciprocative hydraulic cylinders to roll over the plow blades. These cylinders are mounted in such manner that they must swing arcuately with the plow assembly, thereby involving long, flexible hydraulic lines and their attendant disadvantages.